Legend of Korra screwup
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if when she was only a few months old, Korra's village was attacked by Equalists There were only two survivors, Katara who had gone to another village to heal a sick child, and Korra herself, whose mother shielded her from when their house collapsed. Kya and Lin, who were on their way there for the Glacier Festival, found the destroyed village and barely alive Korra omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Korra AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Korra was just a baby, only a few months old, the Southern Water Tribe was attacked and all but Katara and Koraa perished? Now she's raised by two people no one expected. AU OOC Femslash and bashings pre-established KyaxLin)**

"Can you sense anything Lin?" Kya asked nervously, staring sadly and angrily at the sight of the destroyed village as she wrung her hands nervously. Her mother and several friends of hers had been in the village at the time that it had been attacked by Equalists…and it didn't look good. Her trained healers eyes roamed over those near her, all dead. Nothing she could do for them… She held one hand over her nose though to try and block out the horrid smell of burnt skin.

"Give me a second." Lin said grimacing at the smell even while digging her foot into the ground until she found pure dirt. Lifting her foot slightly the sole of her armored foot retreated until her foot was bare as she pressed it back into the earth, shivering slightly from the cold all around her.

"Good news and bad news." Lin said after a moment where she retracted her foot and allowed the armor to cover it up again.

"Bad first." Kya said immediately as she bit her lip hard enough to pierce it, fearing the worst.

"I can only sense two survivors." Lin said bluntly causing Kya's eyes to widen and water. Her mother was old, very old, and if there were only _two_ survivors then her mother was probably…

"Good news is that your mother is one of them." Lin added quickly, causing Kya to sigh slightly in relief but still look upset as she looked around. Some of these people she grew up with, many she had healed alongside her mother, and most of them she had babysat at one point in time or another.

"Where's the other survivor? We need to find them soon or else there's no telling…." Kya chewed on her lip again, wincing slightly at the coppery taste of her own blood in her mouth. There was no telling how badly the other survivor was hurt or if they were in one of the burning buildings… her mother would be fine she knew. There was water all around them and her mother was the best healer on the planet….  
"The other heart beat is pretty weak but it's in the collapsed hut over there." Lin said making her way to a nearby hut where the roof and one of the walls were caved in. There was a man's body out front, his skin burnt and smoking slightly from the Equalist's electric powered weapons no doubt. Looks like he fought hard, took three of the Equalists down with him judging by the bodies nearby.

"Tonraq…" Kya said softly, identifying the corpse with tears in her eyes.

"Kya?" Lin asked worried as she looked at her girlfriend of six years.

"His name is Tonraq, he loves pro-bending and training but he's one of the biggest softies you'll ever find. He got married two years ago, he and his wife, a sweet but stern young woman called Senna, had a baby girl they named Korra just a few months ago…" Kya said kneeling down and closing his eyes in respect, before looking up at Lin.

"You only felt one weak heartbeat from the hut. That… That means that either it's Senna alive and wounded or…" Kya trailed off as a faint sound pierced the air, the crying of an infant showing just who had survived the huts collapse.

"Lin!" Kya said standing as she summoned some water to her hands, ready to heal the crying babe as soon as she was uncovered. Lin nodded and dropped into a stance before gently moving the collapsed rocks and mud away from the hut. As soon as the path was clear, Kya and Lin dashed in and saw the body of a young woman, having been buried from the waist down under the rubble, with a small infant crying from underneath her. Lin gently moved the corpse to the side to get to the infant, and Kya held her healing water over the baby to check for wounds and heal them.

"Her head was slightly injured and caused her heart to slow down a bit but I'm repairing that now. Her heart will always be a bit weaker than normal but it shouldn't affect her _too_ much later in life." Kya said as the baby giggled weakly at the water swirling around her, glowing slightly.

"Poor kid. Orphaned so early on in life…" Lin said sighing as she looked down at the baby, Korra according to Kya, as Kya finished healing her and began to cradle the baby as they carried her out of the hut so that she couldn't see her parents bodies.

"You'll be a strong little water bender won't you? Already able to influence my healing water so that it gets rid of the pain." Kya cooed at the baby, feeling happy that even though she couldn't save the rest of the village…she and Lin had arrived in time to save this innocent little girl from Deaths embrace.

"You're good with her." Lin said softly, watching Kya gently sooth and rock the baby to sleep.

"I have a lot of experience with children, but I haven't looked after a baby this young before. She's only six months old Lin… and already she'll have to go to an orphanage or foster home." Kya said sadly as she stared down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Seeing the sad look in Kya's eyes made Lin come to a snap decision.

"Maybe she doesn't have to." Lin said softly, digging a necklace out of her pocket when Kya turned to her confused.

"Is that…?" Kya's eyes widened when she saw the necklace Lin was holding out to her with a blush on her face.

"I was going to ask you tonight after the festival…got your mom's permission and help making it last week." Lin said shyly avoiding Kya's shocked eyes.

"You're proposing to me in the middle of a destroyed village full of dead bodies, most of which are people I've known since they came up to my knees… and while I'm holding a baby in my arms?" Kya asked her shock fading into amusement while Lin blushed darker and scratched the back of her neck.

"Well I didn't plan on the village being attacked… but I don't mind you holding…Korra in your arms. If you want she can stay with us…" Lin trailed off while Kya gaped at the earth and metal bender.

"…Are you asking me to marry you… and saying we can adopt Korra as well?" Kya asked staring at her girlfriend who shuffled nervously under her stare.

"…Yes?" Lin asked more than said… or squeaked rather. Kya remained silent for a moment before stepping forward and kissing Lin's cheek.

"The setting and pick up line could use more work… but what are you just standing there holding it for? Aren't you going to put it on my neck?" Kya said smiling both amused and happily, making Lin's head snap up even as she fumbled slightly to put the betrothal necklace around Kya's dark neck. Once it was secured Kya gave Lin a soft but loving kiss on the lips, only to break apart at a chuckle from behind them.

"You are _definitely_ related to Toph. Proposing in the middle of a destroyed village…" An old woman said causing the two women to turn around only for Kya to beam as she rushed forward, Korra still safely cradled in her arms asleep until Kya's happy shout.

"MOM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Korra AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was now six months after Lin proposed and Kya and Lin had just gotten married in a small private ceremony that only consisted of them, Korra, and Katara who acted as the minister. At an offhand remark a week ago from Lin, Kya began plotting her wife's wedding present…whereas on an offhand remark from Katara led to Lin planning Kya's present a month ago.

"Sis? Mom? What are you doing here?" Lin asked answering the door of the rather modest sized home she had bought, her apartment was too small for her, Kya, _and_ baby Korra. The house wasn't very big, very modest by Bei-Fong standards…which meant it was only three stories tall with at least ten guest rooms, not counting the other rooms and backyard.

"Lin! It's been so long since I've seen you! What do you mean what are we doing here? Didn't you invite us? Oh I forgot to introduce you! Lin this is my husband Baatar, my eldest son Baatar Junior, my adopted daughter Kuvira, and my currently youngest son Huan." A moderately swollen in the middle Suyin said beaming happily as she hugged her shocked sister before introducing her husband and two born children. Lin was frozen in place for a minute as she looked at her smiling and obviously pregnant younger sister before her neck creaked as she turned towards Baatar who had stepped forward to shake her hand.

"…You married my baby sister…and knocked her up… _three times_?!" Lin twitched violently as she glared darkly at Baatar who gulped loudly and slowly backed away, retracting his hand faster than a weasel-snake could strike.

"Who's at the door Lin?" Kya called from behind Lin, Korra in her arms cooing as she played with her mama's hair.

"Mom, Su, my two adorable nephews, my cute niece and fertilizer for the garden you wanted to start planting." Lin said bluntly as she glared at Baatar who gulped louder while Toph let out a bark of laughter. Leave it to Lin to not talk to her sister for several years, and then be severely overprotective of her as soon as she showed up again. Not that Toph could blame her eldest child…Lin did get it from her after all.

"I thought they weren't going to arrive for another hour!" Kya said pouting as Lin stepped to the side to let everyone in, glaring darkly at Baatar as he passed her nervously.

"You knew they were coming?" Lin questioned raising an eyebrow at Kya who had retreated to the kitchen to start making some tea, Korra on her hip.

"Of course! I remember how you said you missed your family last week so I invited them over as a surprise." Kya called back causing Lin to blink for a minute before smirking as she helped Suyin sit on the couch and got her a pillow for her back.

"You are a sneaky weasel-snake in panda-sheep's clothing!" Lin said making Kya laugh loudly before there was another knock on the door.

"L-Lin? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked paling at the sight of his ex-girlfriend, the woman he broke up with ten years ago, when the Chief of Police answered the door.

"I live here. I'm the one who invited you three. Nice to see you again Pema, Bumi…twinkle toes junior. Katara always a pleasure." Lin said dryly as she moved to let them come in, making Pema and Tenzin shuffle nervously as they entered the large house. Katara merely gave a soft laugh as she followed them into the house, hugging Lin in greeting before moving off to sit near Toph.

"Who was that Lin?" Kya called as her brothers and Pema were ushered into the living room behind Katara. By now everyone had taken seats on either the couches, chairs, or the floor and Lin patted her sisters' shoulder as she passed which made the younger Bei-Fong smile brightly. Pregnancy hormones and mood swings probably, Lin deduced mentally. Lin idly noticed that whereas the two boys were playing quietly on the carpet, joined by Bumi now, little eight year old Kuvira was standing beside Suyin eyeing everyone warily.

"Katara, your brothers and Twinkle Toes Juniors girlfriend!" Lin called back with a smirk, her words making Tenzin groan at the nickname while Kya yelped and Toph laughed from her place on a recliner. She never got tired of using that nickname either.

"What are they doing here?!" Kya called as a small crashing sound came from the kitchen, making Lin rush to the room quickly.

"I told Lin how you missed having the family together last month and she invited us all here." Katara called to her only daughter as several more clangs and bangs signified Lin using her metal bending to put the fallen pots, pans, and whatever else back into place.

"And you said _I_ was the sneaky one!" Kya said causing Suyin to snicker while Toph laughed loudly in response.

"I'm a badger mole. I'm _supposed_ to be sneaky!" Lin quipped as she carried a large tray of tea, and some milk for the kids, into the living room where she set it on the coffee table.

"Can you still stomach tea the way you liked it when we were younger sis or should I get you something different?" Lin asked glancing at her sister worried, eyeing the younger woman's swollen belly with uncertainty.

"I can still stomach tea but milk or fruit, preferably apple or orange, juice would be better right now if you don't mind." Suyin said rubbing her stomach and causing Lin to nod.

"Not at all. I'll be right back." Lin said going back into the kitchen and coming out a minute later with a glass of orange juice in one hand and a pot of sugar cubes in the other.

"Do you need anything else sis?" Lin asked handing the pregnant woman the glass of juice and setting the sugar down on the table, straightening up slightly to fret over her little sister.

"No I'm fine Lin. Thank you for asking though." Suyin said shooting her sister a thankful smile as she sipped the juice gratefully.

"Huh?" Lin asked eloquently as she looked down at Baatar Jr. and Huan when little Huan tugged on her pants leg, one thumb in his mouth.

"What's up little man?" Lin asked squatting down and causing Huan to blush slightly and hide behind Baatar Jr.

"Huan likes to draw and color. He wanted to know if you had any spare paper and some crayons, Aunt Lin?" Baatar Jr. asked for his little brother who nodded in agreement while Lin thought about it.

"Hey Kya! What happened to those crayons you bought last month when you tried to teach me how to draw properly?" Lin asked causing Suyin to snort into her juice. Her sister was horrible at art ever since Suyin could remember…and she doubt that changed. Lin shot her younger sister a mock glare as if she knew what the younger woman was thinking.

"I put them in the cabinet in the corner along with some paper! Second drawer on the left!" Kya called back as she finished fixing up the last of the snacks.

"Thanks!" Lin called as she crossed the room to the cabinet and withdrew the items. Walking back over Lin glanced around before spotting a sturdy wooden step stool that she picked up and bought over to Huan and Baatar Jr.

"Here you go squirts. Some paper, crayons, and a step stool that you can use as your personal desk. There's plenty of crayons and paper for you two Kuvira." Lin said smiling down at her nephews as she set the items down in front of them, looking at her niece who tensed up and looked up at Suyin curiously. Suyin gave her a smile and nodded, shooing the small girl off of the couch so that she could go color with the two young boys…and Bumi.

"Thanks Aunt Lin." Baatar Jr. said smiling up at his aunt who ruffled his hair. Kuvira got a pat on the head that made her blush and look at Lin wide eyed when she muttered a soft 'thanks' to the older woman.

"'Ank yew Aun'y Lin." Huan piped up shyly, earning a ruffle of his own hair as Lin walked past them and went back to the kitchen. A moment later she came back out with two trays of snacks and set them on the coffee table as Kya exited the kitchen. Everyone's attention was drawn to Kya immediately thanks to the cooing from the year old baby on Kya's hip. Tenzin was the first to break the silence that had fallen amongst all but Katara and the children.

"Sister? Why do you have a baby with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Korra AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Told you he'd be the first to question it." Lin said smirking as she sat on the blue green colored chair in the middle of the room, Kya sitting on her lap almost casually while Korra curled up on Kya's lap sleepily.

"I'll pay up later." Kya said pouting slightly as she cuddled Korra closer, the light glinting off of the never melting ice on her betrothal necklace.

"Sis… why are you wearing a betrothal necklace?" Tenzin asked twitching slightly as he caught sight of it.

"Woohoo! Baby sis is getting hitched! Who's the lucky bastard I need to threaten?" Bumi questioned with a wolf whistle, only for two small rocks to whack him in the head.

"Watch the language in front of the kids!" Lin and Suyin called in unison, both glaring at the man who whined as he rubbed his head.

"And you two used to _wonder_ how you were related." Toph said amused, Korra started to cry at the startled shout from Bumi at the rocks hitting him.

"Shh it's okay baby girl." Kya said softly rocking and soothing Korra slightly.

"Hush now sweetheart. It's okay." Kya said while the three children on the floor were now interested in the baby who refused to calm down.

"Trying singing. That always calms her down." Lin suggested causing Kya to nod and close her eyes, leaning back into Lin's chest as she held Korra close.  
"Hush sweet child close your tiny eyes. Mama's here to protect you from the lies. Hush sweet child don't you fear. Mama's always here." Kya began to softly sing a lullaby that Katara used to sing to her and Bumi whenever Aang kept ignoring their existence in favor of Tenzin. Huan let out a sleepy yawn at the soft lullaby and beautiful voice singing it, curling up between Baatar Jr. Kuvira as he drifted off to sleep.

"There we go. There's my sweet little girl." Kya said softly as she finished the lullaby, smiling down at Korra who was laying on her chest fast asleep.

"Looks like you're stuck there Lin." Kya said smirking at her wife who chuckled and wrapped her arms around the two females on her lap.

"There are worse places to be, and worse positions to be in." Lin said with a shrug of her shoulder as she gently rubbed Korra's back.

"Sister… _why_ do you have a betrothal necklace on and a child asleep on your lap?" Tenzin asked twitching at the sight of his only sister sitting on his ex-girlfriends lap.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm married and this cute little one is my daughter." Kya said lifting an eyebrow at her younger brother.

"And your husband doesn't mind that you're sitting in Lin's lap?" Tenzin asked causing Kya to roll her eyes while the two still awake children walked over and peeked up at Korra curiously.

"No wonder sis calls you an air-head." Suyin said rolling her eyes as well as she smiled at her sister.

"Huh?" Tenzin asked looking at Suyin curiously…Bumi snickered as Lin face-palmed, embarrassed at having ever dated him.

"Everyone except you figured it out as soon as Kya sat on Lin's lap, Twinkle Toes Junior." Toph said making Tenzin look confused still.

"What's her name aunt Kya?" Baatar Jr. asked softly as he poked Korra's slightly chubby cheek gently. Kya beamed at what he just called her while Tenzin sounded like he was about to choke on his own element.

"Her name is Korra. She'll be a year old next week." Kya said smiling as she kissed Korra's tiny dark skinned forehead.

"And you got mad at my husband for getting me pregnant sister. When were you going to tell me I have a niece?" Suyin asked smiling at her sister who gave a helpless shrug.

"I was going to invite you over and introduce you on her first birthday. Besides, I've only been married for three hours and have one kid. You've been married for _years_ and have three kids with another on the way… at least he better have married you before touching you in such a way." Lin said adding the last part in a growl to Baatar who gulped but nodded rapidly.

"Like you have room to talk. Not married for a day yet and you already have a kid almost a year old, badger mole." Toph pointed out, making Lin shrug.

"Fair enough." Lin said before glaring at Baatar and giving him her famous 'I'm watching you' sign. Suyin giggled at how much her big sister scared her husband.

"She's really tiny." Kuvira said softly as she watched Korra sleep peacefully on Kya's chest.

"That's because she's so young. You were this small too, when you were a baby, so was my nephews and my sister." Lin said smiling at the rather shy girl, making Toph snort loudly.

"My grandsons might have been small when they came out but you and your sister sure as hell weren't!" Toph said causing her daughters to blush slightly but scowl at their mother, not like she could see it.

'I think she's gone senile.' Lin mouthed to her sister, causing Suyin to stifle a giggle.

'Oh no sis. She went senile a _long_ time ago.' Suyin mouthed back making Lin smirk but Kya to smack her around the head.

"What was that for?" Lin whined at the older woman.

"Stop mouthing to each other. It's rude and uncalled for." Kya scolded her wife who pouted but nodded in agreement.

"Yes dear." Lin acquiesced easily, glaring when Bumi made a whip cracking noise that had Toph, Katara, and Suyin laughing their butts off.

"She has you wrapped around her finger sis." Suyin teased her sister who glared at her slightly. Tenzin's angry and shocked words had everyone face palming and Kya and Lin glaring when he woke up Korra who began to cry again.

"You married and knocked up my sister!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Korra AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"If you are going to yell and get angry then get the heck out of our house!" Lin snarled at Tenzin who glared at her and stormed out with Pema following nervously, while Kya stood up and began to rock Korra back to sleep…or to at least keep her calm.

"My little brother is an idiot. I know he's not a healer but you'd think he'd know that there's a _difference_ in the anatomy of a man and the anatomy of a woman." Kya said rolling her eyes as she held Korra close and rocked her.

"I swear he gets it from his father. The look on Aang's face when he learned where babies come from…" Katara said making Toph laugh.

"One of the few times I wished I can actually see! The only other times I wished I could see where when my girls were born and when I found out I had grandkids!" Toph said causing her daughters to stare at her surprised.

"You should have seen the look on your face when you learned you had grandkids." Katara retorted with a chuckle causing Toph to turn in her direction and snort.

"I really wished I could have seen the look on your face when you found out your daughter was screwing one of mine." Toph said making Kya and Lin both blush brightly at her way of wording it while Suyin snorted slightly but glowered at her mother.

"Mother! Please stop saying such things in front of the children!" Suyin said causing Toph to shrug.

"Eh I'll say what I want. Hell the first word out of your mouth was 'shit'. Only without the 't' because of how young you were." Toph said making Suyin blush and groan as she sank into her husbands side while Lin snickered at her sister.

"Don't know what you're snickering about Lin given what your first word was." Toph said turning towards her oldest while Kya finally calmed down Korra's cries. How sad was it that the others in the room were so used to crying children and babies that they only realized she had kept crying in Kya's arms once she finally quieted down? The only one who had actually noticed she was still crying aside from Lin was Kya herself.

"What was her first word?" Suyin asked her eyes lighting up mischievously as she smirked at her sister.

"Kya. Her 'k' was really weak though so it mainly sounded like she said 'eye uh' but we knew what she said because she was holding her arms out to Kya to be picked up." Toph said causing Lin to blush while Kya smiled fondly at her and walked over to kiss Lin's cheek.

"How long do you think it'll take before Tenzin realizes that it's not possible for Lin to have knocked up Kya?" Bumi asked grinning at his sister and mother, causing his sister to grin mischievously while Katara merely sighed and shook her head.

"He keeps being an idiot and he'll never know. Let him stew on it for a while, it should be amusing at least." Kya said grinning and causing Lin to snort as she looked at her wife.

"You just want to see the look on his face when she calls him Uncle Tenzin or something don't you?" Lin asked smiling at her wife who just grinned wider.

"I was thinking 'Uncle Airhead'." Kya admitted causing Lin to snort.

"Lame…teach her to call him Uncle 'Twinkle Toes' or Twinkly instead. That'd be funnier." Lin said making Toph laugh and throw up her hands slightly.

"That's my girl!" Toph said laughing and making Lin blush slightly as she took Korra off of Kya, who reclaimed Lin's lap as her seat.

"Aunt Lin?" Kuvira asked softly as she looked at Korra who was looking around curiously with bright blue eyes, eyes just like Kya's.

"Yeah squirt?" Lin asked glancing at her niece as Kya snuggled into her chest.

"Can I hold her?" Kuvira asked as she poked Korras' chubby cheek gently, causing the baby to giggle.

"Oi! I call first dibs on holding my newest grandchild!" Toph exclaimed suddenly, making Kuvira jumps slightly.

"Oh come on Toph. You have three other grandkids with a fourth on the way. I want to hold Korra first." Katara said shoving Toph's shoulder playfully.

"Can't I hold my niece?" Suyin asked joining in and causing Lin to quirk a brow at her.

"Sis are you even allowed to carry or hold anything in your condition?" Lin asked causing Suyin to roll her eyes.

"Yes I can carry and hold things while pregnant, as long as they don't weigh over a certain amount." Suyin said causing Lin to look at Katara and Kya to see if it was true, causing them both to nod in agreement.

"I wanna hold her!" Bumi whined from on the floor, pouting at his little sister who giggled at him.

"Kuvira asked first." Kya decided quickly as she pulled the young girl onto her lap, causing the girl to 'eep' startled and blush.

"Just hold her like this…no adjust your arm so that you're supporting her head…there you go." Kya said gently handing Korra to Kuvira and adjusting the young girls hold for a second before nodding satisfied as Bumi and Suyin pouted.

"She's so light…" Kuvira marveled as she stared down at Korra who stared up at her in return.

"That's cause she's still a baby. Pretty soon she'll be growing up, getting heavier, and eventually start dating and fighting." Kya said smirking when the last bit caused Lin to stiffen and growl loudly, wrapping her arms around Kya, Kuvira, and Korra protectively.

"Anyone trying to attack or date her has to get through _me_ first." Lin growled, looking around for a minute as if to search for anyone attacking them or interested in dating her baby girl.

"Guess we know who the overprotective papa is." Suyin teased snickering at her sisters reaction…of course the look on her sister's face at being called a 'papa' was even more hilarious.

"I'm not a-" Lin began to correct her sister only to be cut off by a tiny voice coming from Kuvira's arms…the choice of words as little Korra stared up at Lin caused everyone else to bust out laughing aside from the kids. No one had ever seen Lin look poleaxed before!

"Papa."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Korra AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been a month since Kya and Lin's wedding and the rest of their families have left to go back to their own homes to let the two enjoy their honeymoon…as much as they could with a year old baby in tow. Suyin, Toph, Katara, and even Bumi offered to baby sit her for them but Kya declined the offers, saying that it was more of a family vacation than a honeymoon. With the threat of being forced into one of the guest rooms, Lin swiftly agreed much to her sister and mom's amusement.

For the last month Lin has been trying to get her daughter to call her anything _but_ 'papa' or 'pa' rather. The girl could only say one syllable at a time but she said them so quickly one after the other that she might as well be calling Lin 'papa'. Kya, on the other hand, found their daughters title for her wife hilarious and encouraged the girl at every chance she could get. She did get a bit misty eyed though when Korra called her 'ma' for the first time.

Right now though, Kya had to go to the bank to set up a savings account for Korra and took Korra with her, stating that she wasn't sure she was ready to leave Korra and Lin alone together again just yet. Not like it was Lin's fault that the young water bender had flooded the kitchen just because she didn't want to eat the baby food Lin tried giving her… Of course when Lin tasted the baby food herself she fully understood her daughters little temper tantrum…the stuff tasted like crap!

"Bei Fong residence. Lin speaking." Lin said answering the phone and holding it between her ear and her shoulder as she moved about the kitchen, preparing lunch since Kya and Korra should be home shortly. She wasn't a gourmet chef by any means, but Lin knew the basics of cooking and could fix up most normal meals without burning the house down…the same could not be said for her wife.

"Chief I know you have the month off for a family situation but there's an emergency!" The voice of her rather frantic sounding captain said causing Lin to sigh as she took the food off of the stove and walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright. Give me five minutes and I'll be there for a briefing." Lin said metal bending her armor on even while hanging up the phone, writing a brief note for Kya and Korra in case they got back before she did Lin was out of the house and down at the police station in record time.

"What's the situation?" Lin asked immediately upon entering the station.

"There's a hostage situation at the bank. We have two people confirmed injured, one only a little tyke and the other we think is her mother, and at least three gunmen." The captain briefed her quickly, causing Lin to stiffen as they headed towards the bank at a quick pace.

"Do we know who the two injured people are?" Lin asked hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. If those gunmen hurt a single hair on her wife and child then she was going to _massacre_ them.

"Intel is working on it now Chief. What's the plan?" The Captain asked as they stopped in front of the bank where several other officers were keeping the public at bay.

"Figure out who is injured and how badly. Get me an estimate on how many hostages we're looking at here and for Raava's sake someone see if there's another way in." Lin barked the orders quickly, glaring darkly at the gunman peeking through the window. The scowl she shot him caused him to retreat rather quickly.

"No one move or else this kid dies!" The lead gunman shouted from the doorway, slamming the door open and pointing a gun at Korra's head. Lin stiffened in anger and her blood began to boil in anger. Korra was wailing at the top of her lungs and had a few bruises on her as if they had slapped her or something…and Lin was NOT happy about it.

"You have to the count of three to let her go and surrender." Lin said growling darkly as she glared death at the gunman who 'eeped' under her stare.

"You won't do anything! There's no way your officers would let you risk a little kids life!" The gunman shouted as he pressed the gun tighter to Korra's head.

"…She won't be the one to do anything." A voice as dark and dangerous as Lin's growled from behind the man.

"Huh?!" The guy began to turn around only to have a fist hit him right in the nose, making him drop the kid to clutch at it. Coco colored arms grabbed Korra out of the arms as a booted foot slammed into the gunman's back, sending him sprawling face first down the stairs of the bank.

"Bitch!" The man shouted muffled through his broken nose as he pointed the gun at Kya and Korra, pulling the trigger as Kya protected Korra with her body. There was a loud clanging sound and a breathless 'urk' as the bullet impacted something…but it wasn't Kya. Opening her eyes at the collective gasp of shock and disbelief Kya turned around, her eyes widening as she saw a metal plated body covering her own.

"LIN!" Kya screeched as Lin turned and wrapped the gunman up in her cables before dropping to her knees and falling face forward. Korra cried loudly, as if sensing her 'papa's pain and her mother horror while the other officers both jumped the gunman and tried to fret over their chief.

"Get me some water! One of you get this suit off of her! I can't heal her through it." Kya shouted orders causing a few waterbenders to summon some water for her while a frantic officer metal bent the uniform off of his boss, leaving her in a baggy grey t-shirt and pair of denim blue jeans. Her t-shirt was beginning to turn red and stain on the back where the bullet hit her.

"Kya…a-are you and Korra okay?" Lin asked weakly, barely able to move or breath as she looked up at her wife's bruised face out of the corner of her eye. The waterbender had a bruise on her cheek, a split lip, and it looked like she was going to have a few hand shaped bruises on her neck later but her eyes shined with worry and horror as she began to desperately heal Lin, little Korra sitting on her mama's lap staring at Lin worriedly with tears in her eyes.

"We're fine. We're both okay. They only bruised us up a little when Korra used her waterbending to whack one of them in the face after he grabbed me. I knocked out the other two as soon as they were distracted by the commotion the leader was making. Lin…I need you to metalbend the bullet out of your back, it nicked one of your lungs and I can't heal that until the bullet's gone." Kya said gently as the water over Lin's wound began to glow slightly as she ran her chi through it. Focusing a little, Lin twitched one of her fingers, making the bullet slowly exit her back and clatter onto the steps near them.

"Thank you. Now stay awake please. You shouldn't sleep or close your eyes until I at least have your lung fixed." Kya said making the water glow brighter as she ran more healing chi in it.

"Got it…no…sleeping…on the…job." Lin joked a bit, pausing in between some words while Korra crawled out of Kya's lap and closer to Lin's face, making Lin smile weakly at her.

"Hey…Kid…were you…pro…protecting…your mama?" Lin asked smiling as she looked at her daughter who patted Lin's cheek with a tiny hand.

"Pa….Pa..." Korra said patting Lin's cheek and causing Lin to give a weak chuckle while the bystanders and other officers nearby were staring confused, wide eyed, and worried as Kya began to knit up Lin's internal wound.

"Papa's gonna be fine…your mama…is one of the best healers…there is." Lin said causing Kya to grin weakly as she finished reknitting Lin's lung and began to work on the rest of the injury.

"S-Stevens…grab Korra…I…don't need her…seeing me injured like this." Lin said trying to shove herself up, causing Kya to scowl and slap her upside the head.

"You stay laying down until I finish healing you and say you can get up! I managed to knit your lung back together but you don't need to be moving around and straining it at the moment! It's still tender!" Kya scolded causing Lin to scowl since the force of Kya's smack sent her back into the ground.

"I protect you and…Korra from a bullet…and you smack me around! How's…that fair?" Lin asked glaring up at her wife who gave her a dangerous scowl and glare. Kya's next words causing gasps, blushes, and murmurs to spread through the crowd around them.

"I don't need you teaching Korra to do something stupid like try to get up when injured! I swear if you try to get up before I say you can you will be spending the rest of our honeymoon in the guest room!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legend of Korra AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been roughly two weeks since word got out that the two rather powerful women were married and right now Lin was biting her lip as she called her sister, who was staying in town with her family at the old family home for a while until the city she was building was complete. _Why_ her sister wanted to make a city purely out of platinum she didn't know.

"So… You wanted to see if I can look after my adorable little niece for the next week _why_ exactly?" Suyin asked her curiosity evident over the phone and causing Lin to sigh slightly.

"Kya's an Omega, and no one but you and mom know I'm an Alpha instead of a Beta." Lin said running a hand through her hair, and she could practically feel her sisters eyes widen I realization.

"Junior don't steal your brothers crayons! Kuvira no hitting even _if_ you're just trying to get the crayons back for Huan! So her heat's starting and you don't want Korra around for it." Suyin deduced even as she scolded her children.

"It's not that I don't want her around per say but this will be Kya's first heat since we've been married and I don't need to tell you how _that's_ like do I?" Lin asked smirking at her sister's problems with her children, Lin would _never_ become a stay at home mom… but she wouldn't mind a few more kids running around.

"Fair point. You don't want to jump Kya where Korra can see and then have to try and explain it to her at her age. She's too young for that sort of thing." Suyin said instead of asked, and Lin could almost hear the wince her sister gave at crashing sound from the other end of the line.

"Junior stop tormenting your brother! Kuvira being violent to him isn't helping! I understand sis. I'll be there in a few minutes. Let me get my own little terrors settled down for a nap real quick." Suyin said sighing and causing Lin to chuckle slightly, making a mental note to talk to Kya about not having a kid every other year. She didn't mind the thought of having kids but she didn't want one every other year like her sister seemed to be trying for.

"Who was that Lin?" Kya asked sashaying into the kitchen with Korra on her hip sucking on her thumb.

"Su. She's on the way to kidnap Korra for a week." Lin said smirking as she walked over and nuzzled Kya's neck, wrapping her arm around her wife's waist from behind.

"She agreed to babysit while I'm in heat?" Kya asked purring at the nuzzling she was getting. Her instincts were already starting to go haywire, and her heat didn't even start till tomorrow.

"Yeah… and just to go ahead and get this out there… let's wait another year or two before we try for our first birth child. Give Korra a chance to grow up a little more before there's another screaming bundle on the way." Lin said causing Kya to giggle when Lin's hair ticked her neck.

"Agreed but let's just let whatever happens happen. When do you want to do the blood adoption on Korra to make her ours in all but birth?" Kya asked smiling at her daughter who was giggling when Lin reached over and began to tickle the little girl who had been reaching for Lin.

"After your heat is over. Next Saturday would be best since I have the day off then before going back to work." Lin said tickling Korra who giggled and swiped a tiny hand at her 'papas' bigger one to try and fend off the tickle attack. Kya came to her daughters 'rescue' by kissing Lin's jawbone, which distracted the taller but younger woman.

"Next Saturday and you'll be ours for good baby girl." Kya said smiling as she kissed the top of Korra's head while the little girl yawned cutely and laid her head on her mama's shoulder, feeling a bit tired from the tickle 'fight'.

"Aww aren't you three a cute little family? So when should I expect my next niece?" Suyin asked smirking as she leant against the doorframe, making Kya jump while Lin scowled slightly at her sister. Kya never heard the younger Bei Fong sister enter the house, but Lin felt her sisters approach with her seismic sense.

"Trying to give me a heart attack Su?" Kya asked giving the pregnant woman a fond but exasperated look, Su always did enjoy sneaking up on Kya when they were younger. Lin didn't mind when her sister scared the water bender because it usually resulted in Kya clinging onto her tightly while trying to calm her racing heart.

"No but it's fun watching you jump like that." Suyin said smirking at Kya who scowled at her playfully.

"That was rather quick Su. You're little terrors went to sleep that fast?" Lin asked he sister with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish. As soon as I told Baatar that we were babysitting Korra for the week Kuvira refused to settle down. I think she's excited about having another girl, closer to her age, around. Junior was less than thrilled with it but Kuvira punched him in the head and knocked him out, Huan did go to sleep just before I left though. Kuvira's waiting in the car for me to come back with Korra." Suyin said rolling her eyes slightly and causing Lin to smirk as she looked at Kya.

"This is why I suggested we wait another year or two, I'm not sure we can handle a lot of screaming kids as easily as Su can." Lin said causing Kya to pout while Suyin snickered.

"Are you questioning my ability to be a mo-" Kya was cut off by a tiny but happy voice from her arms.

"Su!" Korra chirped causing all three of the adults heads to whip towards her. The little girl seemed to recognize and remember Su from the month before and was now reaching her tiny arms out to her aunt who was staring at her as shocked as the other two.

"She said my name!" Suyin nearly squealed as she snatched Korra from Kya's arms and hugged her tightly before the two older women could stop her.

"Soon she'll be saying 'Auntie' in front of it. But Su is a good start. At least she knows who you are and seems to feel safe with you." Kya said smiling while Suyin nodded and got a diaper bag ready for her little niece quickly as the couple watched her coo over Korra in amusement. Suyin didn't need to pack much, just some cloths actually, she had plenty of toys, diapers, and food at her place for the young girl settled on her hip. Lin watched her pregnant sister move around like an expert with a giggling toddler on her hip and smiled slightly, pulling Kya closer ever so slightly.

"Have fun you two! Let me know when I can bring her back and we won't walk in on you giving me another niece." Suyin teased as she carried Korra out the door before her sister could retort, Lin's face having turned a _spectacular_ shade of red at her sisters words while Kya was giggling. The former delinquent just couldn't resist having the last word could she? Not like Kya could talk…The two watched from the window as Suyin strapped Korra into the backseat of the car, where Kuvira was beaming as she rapidly spoke to the younger girl. Kya and Lin waved as Suyin began to pull out of the driveway, giving them a wave and a mischievous grin.

"What's wrong Lin?" Kya asked startled when Lin groaned just after the car pulled out of the drive and down the road. Lin flopped down onto the couch, making Kya squeak slightly when the arms around her waist tugged her down to sit in the metal benders lap.

"I just realized what a terrible mistake we just made." Lin said rubbing her eyes while Kya was worried.

"What mistake?" Kya asked confused and worried as she glanced to the window.

"We just let my little sister, who takes after my mom when she was younger, look after our year old little girl for a _week_." Lin said making Kya pause before she snickered slightly. Her next words as she patted Lin's shoulder didn't make her wife feel better _at all_.

"Don't worry dear. If Korra comes back cussing, then I'll let you kick Su's butt after she has her newest kid. No attacking her while she's pregnant no matter _what_ she teaches Korra."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Legend of Korra AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So how many nieces are you giving me?" Suyin asked smirking as she returned Korra a week later, Kuvira beside her looking upset as she played with Korra for a little longer. Kya had a circular bite mark on her neck, marking her as being permanently mated, and the older woman was practically _glowing_ as she snuggled into Lin's side on the couch.

"It's unlikely for conception to occur during the first mating but there's always a chance. We'll have to wait about two weeks to see." Kya said rolling her eyes slightly while Lin looked exhausted but was smirking.

"Two weeks? It took almost two months before I learned I was pregnant with Junior." Suyin said blinking and causing Kya to roll her eyes.

"Your seismic sense doesn't let you see your own body so you wouldn't have been able to tell. Two weeks after conception the unborn baby has a heartbeat, since I'm the one who will end up carrying the babies you and Lin will be able to sense the extra heartbeats inside of me." Kya informed them causing Suyin to gape for a second before face palming.

"Didn't think bout that." Suyin groaned causing Lin to snicker while Kya giggled.

"So if you don't have an extra heartbeat in your body after a month, just to be generous, then we know you aren't pregnant?" Suyin asked causing Kya to nod her head before a gasp from Lin had her looking at her wife who was gaping at Korra.

"Korra's walking!" Kuvira said loudly, happily as she saw Korra stand unsteadily and take a few wobbly steps.

"She didn't walk at all when with us. She always crawled or Kuvira carried her!" Suyin said staring at Korra shocked as the toddler wobbly walked to her parents.

"She must have really missed us." Lin said watching as Korra waddled over before falling. In an instant Kya was up and Kuvira was over by Korra who blinked and giggled before trying to stand again.

"Unusual kid. When Huan and Junior fell as they learned how to walk they cried." Suyin said staring at Korra who was being fawned and fretted over by Kya and Kuvira both.

"She's mine and Kya's kid… of course a small tumble like that wouldn't make her cry." Lin said smirking as she stood and swooped Korra into her arms.

"Did you miss us, little penguin?" Lin asked smiling as she kissed Korra's forehead, blowing a raspberry on Korra's cheek which made the little girl laugh loudly.

"Little penguin?" Suyin questioned her sister's choice of pet names.

"She's a waterbender like Kya, and she's a cute little chubby things like the baby penguin seals Aunt Katara used to take us sledding on when we were little…" Lin trailed off averting her eyes as she blushed slightly while Kya grinned.

"Little penguin huh? Guess that makes me the mama penguin and you the papa badgermole huh?" Kya asked teasingly, making Lin snort.

"Two out of three. You're the mama polar bear dog." Lin said making Suyin laugh at the look on Kya's face.

"How'd you get that nickname out of all of the ones available?" Kya asked staring at her wife in disbelief and confusion.

"You're as protective and vicious as a mama polar bear dog. Case in point, the bank incident. Although to be fair I would have done worse to them." Lin said making Kya think about it for a minute before shrugging her shoulders and stealing Korra from Lin's arms.

"Fair enough. Come here little penguin! Mama hasn't seen you in a week and you come back walking like a big girl!" Kya said cooing over her daughter who was giggling and trying to grab her mothers hair until she caught sight of a sad looking Kuvira over her mothers shoulder.

"Ra!" Korra said squirming and wiggling as she reached for Kuvira who looked at her shocked.

"Aww she really likes you Kuvira." Kya said setting her daughter down on the floor and watching as she wobbled up and over to the eight year old.

"Those two were practically joined at the hip! It was really cute watching Kuvira curl up around Korra protectively when they were sleeping!" Suyin said gushing and causing Kuvira to blush as she grabbed Korra and began playing with her again.

"Please tell me you aren't going to try and be a matchmaker like Uncle Aang was. Don't you remember how that turned out?" Lin asked eyeing her sister warily and causing the pregnant woman snort loudly.

"With you dating his cheater of a son, destroying half of Air Temple Island when you learned he was cheating on you, and then end up screwing Uncle Aang's only daughter? Yes I remember." Suyin said causing Lin to blush at this, making Kya giggle slightly while she watched Kuvira gently play with Korra. The eight year old was very careful not to hurt the younger girl as they played.

"Most of the damage was done by my officers, on their own and without my knowledge." Lin said causing Suyin and Kya both to giggle.

"True enough. Your men adore you, if you aren't a sister figure to them you're a mother figure, and perhaps a daughter figure to the older ones. The _look_ on their faces when they learned that we are married though… I wasn't sure if I should have been scared or laugh my ass off." Kya said snickering slightly and causing Lin and Suyin to give her stern looks.

"Kya! Language!" Lin scolded her wife who shrugged it off.

"Children are very good at picking up curse words Kya! You have to censor yourself or else the next thing you know Korra will be cursing like a sailor!" Suyin scolded as well, causing Kya to grin slightly.

"If she does learn how to curse that means she'll be able to tell all those idiots that mess with her exactly what she thinks of them." Kya said grinning and causing Lin to scowl at her.

"It also means that me and you will likely get in an argument and fight." Lin pointed out causing Kya to grin even wider.

"No it won't because if we start fighting I'll pull out my secret weapon." Kya said causing Lin and Suyin both to arch a brow while Korra was giggling as Kuvira blew raspberries on her.

"What secret weapon?" Lin asked torn between being confused, curious, and wary at the mischievous grin on Kya's face.

"I'll make you sleep in the guest room." Kya said causing Lin's jaw to drop open while Suyin busted out laughing. Kuvira looked up at them confused before looking back at the giggling toddler in her lap. Suyin laughed even harder at Kuvira's next proclamation.

"Adults are weird Korra but don't worry! I'll protect you from everything, even weird adults."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Legend of Korra AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"…They are way too cute together." Kya said smiling as she watched Kuvira curl up around Korra protectively. It was the last week that Suyin and her family would be in town so Kuvira spent every moment she could with Korra… which eventually lead to Lin rolling her eyes and inviting her sisters family to stay with them for the week.

"Kuvira asked me about training her bending abilities so that she can protect Korra when they're older." Suyin said almost casually causing Kya's eyebrows to shoot straight up into her hair line and even Lin looked slightly surprised.

"If memory recalls I asked my mom to train me extra hard for a reason similar to that after meeting Kya for the first time." Lin said scratching her chin in thought after a few seconds pause. She promptly blushed when Kya gave her an amused but surprised look, she never knew that!

"Aww you were protective of me before we even started dating." Kya teased causing Suyin to snort as she sat in a chair by the edge of the bed where Kuvira and Korra were sleeping.

"Protective as heck. She even had a crush on you before, during, and after dating the bald idiot." Suyin said smirking at her sister who blushed and adverted her eyes shyly and slightly guilty. The only reason she had tried dating Tenzin when he asked her was because of two things. One she didn't know Kya was interested in women at that point in time, and two because Kya had already left to travel the world by the time Lin had worked up the courage to ask her.

"Aw babe you had a crush on me?" Kya asked smirking causing Lin to blush harder.

"That's embarrassing…" Kya teased causing Lin to look at her funny.

"We're married…and mated." Lin pointed out causing Kya to shrug her shoulders even as her fingers ghosted the mating mark on her neck.

"Still." She trailed off dropping her hand as Korra murmured in her sleep, cuddling closer to Kuvira who snapped awake in an instant. Looking around on alert for a few seconds she relaxed when she saw the three older women looking back at her. Turning back onto her side she held Korra close and nuzzled her hair, falling back into a light sleep easily with her arms curled protectively around the dozing toddler.

"They are, way too cute I mean. The way they're acting reminds me of an Alpha or Beta meeting their mate for the first time." Suyin said causing Lin to tense immediately and twitch, visibly restraining herself from glaring at the small eight year old. Suyin's eyes widened slightly when she realized what she just said in front of her overprotective Alpha of a sister.

"Let's wait until Korra at the least is a bit older before we start jumping to conclusions about that. For all we know they could have just developed a family bond." Kya quickly pointed out, putting a hand on Lin's forearm to calm the earth bender who relaxed slightly and nodded in agreement but she did not look happy. Kya inwardly smiled, she knew how to change that.

"If she _does_ end up being Korra's mate though…she better know how to protect herself and my daughter…and she'd better treat Korra right or else." Lin growled out, causing Suyin and Kya to exchange amused looks at Lin's overprotective 'papa bear-tiger', as they were often called, instincts.

"Well she is a talented earth and metal bender already, she just has to train to hone in on that talent sis. Whether she's Korra's mate or not I planned on training her to be able to protect herself either way. Now can one of you help me up? Falling asleep in a chair is not on my list of things to do and this little one is exhausting me." Suyin said causing Lin to nod while Kya giggled slightly as she helped Suyin stand, where Lin promptly steadied her sister.

"Let's get you to your bed sis." Lin said helping her sister down the hall to the room she shared with Baatar. Kya stayed behind for a minute to kiss Korra's forehead goodnight before following behind the two just in time for Suyin to make it to her room.

"…If that Kuvira kid turns out to be Korra's mate she's got a _lot_ to learn." Lin muttered to Kya as they laid down in their own bed, Kya curled up in Lin's protective embrace.

"I can't wait until Korra is officially ours by blood." Kya said while Lin smiled slightly and held Kya just a little bit tighter.

"Me neither…you'll make a great sire when we start having more kids." Kya said smiling when she felt Lin hold her ever so slightly tighter, moving her arms so that the pale hands rested on Kya's flat stomach.

"What I really can't wait to see…is how cute you look when your stomach swells." Lin said smirking and causing Kya to quirk a teasing smile up at her.

"Well then what say we get to work?" Kya asked her eyes glinting playfully and making Lin unwind one arm from around the dark skinned woman, just so she could 'bop' Kya's nose gently. Lin snickered and pressed a kiss to the nose after Kya scrunched it up on reflex.

"Easy there love. We still have another week or two before we know for sure or not that I didn't get your pregnant during your heat. If you didn't get pregnant during this heat then we agreed to wait until your next heat before actually starting to try and give Korra some little sisters." Lin said chuckling when Kya pouted slightly but nodded.

"Okay. No seducing you until we know for sure or not there's a new life in me." Kya said pouting and causing Lin to chuckle harder. She opened her mouth to respond when their bedroom door was slammed open.

"What the flameo are you-" Lin began to roar at Baatar senior but stopped at his hurried and panicked message that had the two women up and rushing down the hall in an instant.

"Su's water broke! She's going into labor!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Legend of Korra AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey there Luv. How are you doing today?" Lin asked almost three full years later as she came home from work, walking up behind her wife and wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist.

"I'm doing fine. Taught Korra a few more waterbending moves and don't worry it wasn't anything hard or straining." Kya said smiling up at Lin who gave her a worried look and a kiss on the cheek.

"As long as you didn't strain either you or her…and how are the twins doing today?" Lin asked walked around to stand in front of her wife, crouching down to place a kiss to Kya's extended stomach.

"Getting a lot more active, with how hard one of them is kicking she'll be an earthbender for sure." Kya said chuckling as she massaged the top of her stomach. She was four months pregnant with a set of twins, girls according to her scans, and one of the two was kicking hard enough to bruise her stomach. Suyin had laughed when she found out that Kya was pregnant with twins, apparently it ran in the family since Suyin had a set of twin boys just two years ago.

"One water bender already here, one earth bender on the way… and the third is a mystery for now... I don't care if she's a non-bender or any other kind of bender. She's going to be as beautiful as her mother, and loved just the same." Lin said smiling as she kissed Kya's stomach twice, before standing up straight just in time to grab up Korra who ran towards her happily.

"Hey there little penguin. Have you been good for your mama?" Lin asked swinging Korra up and making the little girl giggle happily. Korra's appearance had changed slightly after the adoption, her skin was a shade or two lighter and her eyes had a small ring of green around the iris.

"She's been really good, making sure I always have something to drink and aren't doing anything straining. She's been on her best behavior so that I don't get stressed out." Kya said smiling warmly at her two women who smiled back at her.

"Papa. Mama! Wanna see what I can do?" Korra asked grinning suddenly as she squirmed to be put down.

"Sure sweetheart, what did your mama teach you today?" Lin asked smiling fondly as she set down the hyperactive four year old.

"Mama didn't teach me this! I figured it out!" Korra said smugly as she darted a few yards away while her parents exchanged wary glances. The last time Korra figured something out herself the police department needed to be fixed up because she attacked one of the officers because he said something uncomplimentary about her mother… and she had been three at the time.

"What is it sweetie?" Kya called as she sat down in a lawn chair watching her daughter warily. Korra grinned widely and took a deep breath before stomping her foot. Lin and Kya's mouths dropped open when they saw the chunk of rock that flew up from the ground and was promptly sent flying by Korra…but she wasn't done yet. Korra also bended a water whip and then froze it to ice before melting it when she opened her mouth and breathed out fire.

"I'm badass!" Korra boasted proudly to her gaping parents who's mouths dropped open further at her casual curse word.  
"Where'd you learn that word Korra?" Lin asked focusing on the smaller issue at the moment.

"Officers." Korra said happily and causing Lin to scowl while Kya snapped out of her shock.

"You do realize this means our daughter is the new Avatar right?" Kya asked looking up at Lin who was scowling slightly as she looked off towards the general direction of the police department.

"I also realize that this means I need to have a little _talk_ with my officers about their language around Korra." Lin said as Korra ran back over to her parents happily.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to Lin… but for now what say we call up mom and the others know that the new Avatar is found? Then let's get something to eat while waiting on them to show up. The twins are starting to get hungry." Kya said as she rubbed her extended belly pointedly while Korra finally reached them and carefully crawled into Kya's lap.

"See that lil sisters? I'll be strong enough to help you both and take care of you and mama and papa." Korra said, talking to Kya's stomach as she put her ear to it as if listening to her little sisters for an answer.

"Lin. You have Korra as protective of me and the babies as you are." Kya said with a small bubbling laugh as she hugged her daughter close but carefully.

"Good. That means that at least one of us is always around to protect you and the little ones. Korra can you help your mama to the recliner in the living room? Papa has to call your grandma's, auntie, and uncles." Lin asked causing Korra to nod solemnly as she climbed off of her mothers lap and did her best to help the pregnant woman stand, causing Kya to giggle at her daughters actions while Lin watched proudly as her daughter helped the water bender as best as the little girl could.

"Call mom first. Bumi has the week on leave and is staying with her, and Aunt Toph was supposed to visit her today." Kya called to Lin as she sat in the cerulean blue recliner that Korra placed a green support pillow in for Kya's back.

"Will do." Lin called back as she headed to the phone and dialed Katara's number.

"Party hotspot of the South. What's the occasion and it better be good?" Bumi picked up the phone, and Lin swore she could hear her mother laughing in the background.

"Hey Bumi. How bout discovering who the new Avatar is? Is that a good enough occasion for you?" Lin asked smirking while Bumi apparently dropped the phone before he grabbed it and held it to his ear with a chuckle.

"Good one Lin. You nearly had me there." Bumi said chuckling while Lin didn't chuckle along… the line went dead for a minute before Bumi softly swore.

"You're not kidding?" Bumi asked causing Lin to sigh.

"Nope just saw three out of four of the elements being bent with my own two eyes." Lin said causing Bumi to sit down heavily with wide eyes.

"The kid would only be four." Bumi said softly and causing Lin to nod even though he couldn't see it.

"She is." Lin agreed causing Bumi to start slightly.

"She? The new Avatar is a girl?" Bumi asked causing Lin to reply with an affirmative as she glanced through the doorway in time to watch Korra amuse Kya with watery figures walking across the coffee table before approaching a candle that was lit with a flick of Korra's tiny hand and surrounding it like an honor guard or sorts…each of the water figures was holding a tiny piece of rock like a weapon amusingly enough.

"Who is it? She had to be born a Water bender first…" Bumi trailed off and Lin could almost feel his eyes widening in disbelief over the phone.

"Yeah you're niece is full of surprises ain't she?" Lin asked causing Bumi to actually drop the phone as he repeated the news to Toph and Katara. Lin blinked but shrugged at her mother's message after the older earth bender stole the phone but just before she hung up.

"We'll be there in a week. Keep Twinkle Toes hidden until then!"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Legend of Korra AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Tenzin." Lin said stiffly as she answered the door to the house only a week later to see Tenzin at the front of the group that had come to visit. She hadn't seen Tenzin since she and Kya had gotten married and introduced everyone to Korra all those years ago…

"Lin." Tenzin said stiffly in return before Suyin pushed past him to hug her sister.

"I see they called you too sis. How are you and the little monkey's today?" Lin asked smiling as she hugged her sister before winking as she looked at the group of kids.

"Can we come in yet badgermole or are we going to have this discussion on the porch?" Toph asked looking in Lin's general direction.

"Well while I don't really want _him_ around my girls…I guess I don't have much of a choice. Be careful around Kya okay kids?" Lin said glaring pointedly at Tenzin before looking at the kids who nodded, well the older ones did at least. Junior had one of the twins tiny hands in his own, Kuvira was holding three year old Opal's hand, and six year old Huan was bravely holding the other twin's hand.

"Yes Aunty Lin." The three older kids chorused while the little ones nodded slightly.

"Good kids…you sure they're yours sis?" Lin asked smirking at her sister who shoved her playfully as everyone filed into the house.

"Yes and I have the stretch marks to prove it." Suyin said causing Lin to chuckle slightly as she closed the door and guided everyone to the living room where Kya was sitting drinking some orange juice, Korra on her lap with her ear to her mothers stomach again.

"Korra!" Kuvira said happily as she picked up Opal and darted over to the four year old.

"Why's her stomach so big? She looks like mama did before the twins came?" Huan asked innocently as he looked at Kya who laughed lightly at this as the kids surrounded her to hug her while the adults walked over.

"That's because I'm going to have twins soon, silly." Kya said giggling as she 'boop'ed Huan's nose gently.

"If _I_ had said that she would have cursed me out and made me sleep on the floor for a week." Lin said with a wince, causing Baatar Senior to wince as well. He gave the woman who scared the crap out of him a sympathetic look which spoke volumes since he normally avoided Lin in general.

"He is a cute six year old making an honest observations. _You_ are the one who knocked me up to begin with." Kya said glaring at Lin, having obviously heard her wife who gave her a small grin.

"Well you do look cuter than ever with a swollen belly…" Lin trailed off, bending down to kiss her wife's forehead which earned her a playful shove from the smaller woman while Suyin was cooing at seeing her older sisters soft side.

"You knocked up my sister again?" Tenzin asked twitching hard and causing Kya to snort slightly.

"If you bothered coming to visit or keep in contact, you would have known that the same time everyone else did." Kya said glaring at her younger brother who had the decency to at least look slightly abashed at this.

"Easy sweetheart. You're always telling me stress and anger aren't good for a persons body when they're at 100% health. I'm no healer but I'm pretty sure that it's even worse for a pregnant woman." Lin said soothingly as she kissed Kya's forehead again, causing the older but shorter woman to sigh slightly but smile at the affection and worry her wife was showing.

"Usually I'm telling you that because you're about to kill some of your subordinates." Kya said smiling up at Lin who snorted slightly.

"They taught our four year old daughter how to flirt and curse after I left her alone with them for one _hour_ …I think they deserved it." Lin said while Korra was beaming at Kuvira and kissed her cheek, making the twelve year old blush brightly much to everyone's amusement.

"My subordinates taught you and your sister the same things when you were younger than Korra." Toph piped up causing her daughter to send her a stink eye that she didn't see.

"Doesn't mean I'll let them get away with it." Lin growled, her Alpha instincts taking over again as she gave Kuvira a stink eye for being interested in her daughter.

"You shouldn't. I didn't let them get away with it when they taught you and your sister that stuff." Toph said with a shrug of her shoulders, causing both of her children to look at her.

"And yet you taught me about flirting…" Kya said arching an eyebrow at Toph and Katara at this.

"Didn't expect you to use what I taught you to seduce my oldest daughter. Heck I thought you'd go after Su with how rebellious you both were." Toph said shrugging again and causing Suyin and Kya to look at each other and pull faces.

"No thanks. Kya was always more like another big sister to me. I'm perfectly happy with my husband and six kids." Suyin said sticking her tongue out at Kya who stuck her tongue out right back.

"I hope you're happy with six kids. I don't think you can handle seven sis." Lin said with a snort, causing Suyin to flip her the bird.

"Not in front of the kids!" Kya admonished causing Suyin to lower the finger quickly with a sheepish look.

"So why are we here? I was only told that it was something important." Tenzin asked impatiently and making Lin glare at him while Kya hefted herself up out of the chair.

"Let's go outside, I don't need any bending being done in the house." Kya said supporting her back as Lin and Korra took her hands and gently helped her outside into a lawn chair.

"Baby why don't you show the rest of the family your new tricks?" Kya asked smiling as she looked at Korra who beamed and nodded, running several feet away from the others.

"Okay mama!" Korra said before taking a deep breath… most jaws, especially Tenzin's, dropped open to the ground when Korra bent water and earth at the same time. Turning towards them Korra also kept out a burst of fire from her mouth by… burping?

"Cuze me." Korra said covering her mouth with her hands as she blushed cutely, the other kids and Bumi laughing at what she did.

"I don't believe it." Tenzin said gaping at Korra in disbelief while Lin snickered as she walked over and scooped up Korra, swinging her around slightly as she bought her back to the others.

"Believe it little brother. Korra's the new Avatar and already has access to three of the four elements." Kya said smiling proudly at her daughter who was deposited gently in her lap, the little girl kissing her mama's cheek before looking at her mama's swollen belly and rapidly chatting to it. Tenzin's angry and shocked remark caused Lin to snarl and lunge at him, knocking him to the ground and promptly trying to strangle him while the others were pissed and Korra was upset.

"I can't believe a great man like dad was reborn in my bastard child of a niece!"


End file.
